The Randomness of a Fangirl's Head
by Audriana.L.E
Summary: Some random, weird oneshots I wanted to do, just because. May be good, may be bad, I don't know unless you review! Watch me take a stab at comedy for once...
1. Chapter 1

The Randomness of a Fangirl's Head

Yeah, long title, right? Yeah, anyway, I know some stories that are "yeah, I wrote this cuz I was bored" aren't really my thing, but I thought this over a bit... so don't flame. Unless absoloutly nessicary.

* * *

"Leia! Get over here!" I heard Artemis order. I groaned and rolled my eyes. i felt disgusting. I hadn't taken a bath in a week, my hair was a mess, and...ew.

"My feet hurt..." I whined. I heard some sighs of discontentment.

"When you signed up for this, you knew what would be expected!" Thalia, my arch enemy, and Artemis's right hand gal hissed at me. I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"Uh, no dumb butt, I didn't sign up for this."

"Shut up, and let's go." Now, these were the Hunters like you've never seen them; hungry, irritable, and on the job. No one ever describes them like this, and there's a reason; cuz Artemis would kick your ass if she knew, and she would eventually find out.

"No!" I said firmly, sitting down. "My feet hurt, and I am taking a bath."

"Leia!" Thalia scolded. She got in my face, her voice between a whisper and a growl. "You are coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"Fine," I grumbeled as Artemis shot me a scary look. They turned around and I made a face at them, dragging my pack behind me.

When we finally stopped, it was almost eleven at night, hunting some weird animal or monster or something. They had finally stopped when I whined for the millionth time that I needed my beauty sleep....Well I do! Anyway, we set up camp and someone stasrted a fire. We had been traveling nonstop, no breaks for two days, and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. Of course, everybody wanted to run around this godforsaken forest, hunting deer and never resting, especcially the new girls in our group. They thought everything was dandy; living with Artemis (a Greek Goddess! Cool! Not...), hunting, and staying young forever and not having to deal with boys.

One of the girls, Emily, shot me a look. She wasn't new, but she was still into the whole live-forever-stay-away-from-boys-cuz-they-have-cuties-and-are-stupid-lets-never-rest-and-run-ourselves-into-the-ground sort of thing. SO not fun to be with. She and Thalia were tied for the people I hated most here. Of course, there IS another person, but saying her name would get me blasted into smitherines or turned into a deer or something (if you catch my drift).

"Leia, I wan't you to clean up afterwards, got it?" Thalia asked, trying to be polite. She and I both knew that even if I said no, she would still make me. With her stupid punk clothes and tiara thingy and closeness to Artemis.

"I got it, nice and clear," I grumbeled. Being a Hunter was really not my thing. But how I got here? Oh, they tricked me. Said it would be fine and that we'd be living in luxery. I don't know why the heck they wanted me- oh wait, yes I did. I played a prank on them, and they, in return, are getting revenge by making my life hell. Just an average day in the life of an Aphrodite girl, sucked into being a Hunter.

* * *

Short chapter. How'd you like it? Okay? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Randomness of a Fangirl's Head

Hey! I'm back! I know I said I wasn't gonna update, but... shhhhh.... THis is a random little thing (obviously) that might not make much sense. I'm tired.

* * *

"My little pony, my little pony, it's everything a demigod would want! It's a pony, my little pony...lalalalalalala!" Percy sang as he skipped through New York City. It took Percy a long time to get to school, since the bus driver wouldn't stop for him and the subways rolled off track everytime he got near them. Percy sighed blissfully at the world, staring up into the polluted sky.

"Hey! Kid! Shut up!" a man shouted from his icecream truck. Percy looked hurt. What kind of icecream man yelled at you to shut up? I mean really. Seriously. Percy felt tears welling up in his eyes, and a few minutes later, a brunette haired lady with high heels clicked up to him. She looked down at Percy with disapproving eyes.

"You should-"

"Blaaaahahahaha!" Percy sobbed.

"-join the-"

"Blaaahahahaha!" Percy sobbed

"-army."

"Blaaahah-Wait, what?" Percy's tears disappeared mysteriously. The woman sighed impatiently and tapped her foot, waiting for the information to dawn on the stupid demigod. "The..... ar......my........." Percy said thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh, silly, he army. You know...like fighting. It would turn you into less of a....well," the woman trailed off and blushed.

"A what?" Percy asked, oblivious to what she was getting to.

"Well, son, you're sitting on the sidewalk crying because a New York City icecream man told you to shut up."

"Oh."

The brown haired woman nodded. There was silence for a long moment as Percy looked around at the building around him, amazed.

"Well?" the woman inquired.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to join the army?" lady asked, a look passing over her face that clearly said, 'Um...what is wrong with him?'

"Join the army? Who said I was joining the army?" Percy demanded, jumping up (literally). The brunette looked taken aback.

"I never said that....What are you...I was asking you if you were!" she exclaimed, clearly confused.

"If I was what?" Percy asked. The lady shook her head in defeat.

"Oh my god..." she muttered. "You know what, screw this, go make your own living in this world," she said as she brushed past Percy. Percy turned sadly to watch her go. Then he smiled and skipped down the road to encounter the new day. Who knew what would happen?

* * *

Annabeth stared at the projector. What the hell was she supposed to be learning? Something about how to make a cardboard box or whatever. This wasn't the kind of thing they should be teaching in school! She wanted to be an architect for gods sake! What was this school worth anyway? A buck? The teachers sucked and all the kids were stupid.

"So that, my deary, is how you make a box," the old man at the front of the classroom croaked. Annabeth cringed as spit flew at her from across the room. Out of all the crappy teachers at her school, Mr. Blaugh was the worst.

"Now drop and give me twenty, Alice!" he screamed, pointing his cane at Annabeth. A few of the kids snickered, but a glare from Annabeth shut them up pretty quickly.

"Mr. Blaugh, I-"

"Alice! Listen to your general! Now drop and give me fifty!"

"Fifty?! You said twenty before!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What kind of-" Mr. Blaugh smacked his cane against the desk, making Annabeth vibrate in her seat. She gave her teacher a look, then got to work on those push-ups.

"Very good, Alice. Very good. Now pay attention while I'm speaking." Annabeth rolled her eyes as Mr. Blaugh turned back around to teach yet another lesson on boxes. That was all he ever talked about; boxes, boxes, boxes. Boxes this, boxes that. Did you know the average cardboard box can blah blah blah blah blah. _Did you know the average Annabeth doesn't care about your stupid boxes?_ Annabeth thought savagely as her arms began to burn. Annabeth had tried to learn what she could about boxes for architectualy reasons, but she just couldn't. Mr. Blaugh just could not move on from the subject of boxes. What kind of school would let in a box obsessed man and let him teach? What kind of teacher made kids drop and give them fifty? (besides gym teachers maybe...in a military school...)

"Alice? Alice, what are you doing?" Mr. Blaugh asked, peering down at Annabeth. She gritted her teeth and held back the sharp retort that was waiting in her mouth.

"Doing what you said."

"Doing what I said? Hah! What kind of teacher makes a kid drop and give them fifty? You know, besides a gym teacher at a military school," Mr. Blaugh laughed. Annabeth got up and dusted the dirt off her. It took some quick thinking, but Annabeth was good with that. Checking the clock absentmindedly, she bolted for the door. She laughed manically as she ran out the front doors of the school like a maniac.

* * *

"Where's the pan flute?" Juri asked himself as he stared at the keyboard. He was supposed to be learning music in music class, and Mrs. Ross the teacher, was making them play the piano? What kind of music was that? What kind of instrument was that? It was so girly for a goat guy. You know what a manly instrument is? A pan flute. Yep. Totally.

Juri (coughcoughGROVERcoughcough) had a strange feeling. Glancing over, a black haired girl was staring at him with wide eyes. Audrey. Juri gave her a strange look, then went back to looking for the pan flute.

"Did you say pan flute?" she asked suddenly. Juri looked over and nodded.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Hey, that reminds me, Lily and I found your gray and black sweatshirt at Forever Twentyone!" Audrey laughed.

"I don't have a gray and black sweatshirt."

"Yes, you do. Well, its gray-brown and black. Thick stripes.....you know.....you wore it on your first day of school......any of this ringing a bell?" she asked.

"I don't have one!" Juri laughed. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do, Juri. I know you do. Why else whould me and Lily be in Forever twentyone and see and BOTH be like, 'Hey, that's Juri's sweatshirt!'?" she asked. Juri shrugged.

"All I have is my rasta one." Audrey's eyes grew bigger and Juri backed away slightly. His friend was weird. But, that's how demigods go, right? Take Percy? He loved my little ponies and had a black pegasus. Weird, right?

"What?" Juri asked.

"Omigods!" Audrey squealed. "Nothing!" Juri turned back to his keyboard. This certainly was a strange school.

(LATER)

"Lily!" Juri heard Audrey yell as the neared the gym room. She ducked and dodged people as she ran to Lily. "Guess what!"

"What?" Lily asked. The two were like sisters. Actually, they were half sisters, demigod style. Juri groaned. He had to bring both of them to Camp Half-Moon (code name for Camp Half-Blood).

"I found Grover!" Juri almost choked...on nothing.

"What?" Lily yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Who?"

"Juri! See? It all fits? Curly hair. Unusually tall, so he must be older. He ALWAYS wears pants. He has a rasta sweatshirt, yeah, I know, not a rasta cap, but whatever, and he was looking for the pan flute during music class!" Juri's head started to spin, a combination of being found out and Audrey's super fast talking skills. (A/N yep, that's right people!)

"Whoa!" Lily screamed. "No way!" She spun around and pointed a finger at Juri. "Grover!"

"Grover?" Juri asked, playing it cool. He would have to take them tonight. Ugh. "You mean, from the percy Jackson whatever books?"

"You've read them?" Audrey and Lily asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I read all of them." Yeah. Right. More like experienced them. WHo do you think helped Annabeth write them? (Yep, that's right. Annabeth uses a pen name for her stories!)

"Wow, who knew Grover would read stories with him in it?" Lily asked.

"I'm not Grover!" Juri exclaimed. What was the point of denying it? "Alright you got me. But you can't tell anyone."

"Whoa!"

Why would we do that? People would think we were crazy!" Audrey let out a high pitched giggle.

"Like no one thinks you aren't..." Juri muttered.

"I heard that! Audrey, Grover's being mean to me..." Lily whined. Audrey gave her friend a hug.

"It's okay, it's fine," she patted her on the back

Juri sighed. This was going to be a long stay at Camp Half Blood.

* * *

Hey! Like my randomness? And fast talking? Yeah, that last story actually happened to me. But Juri was being saracastic about being Grover. But still.....I wonder............... XD

So yeah, review! Another chapter coming soon!


End file.
